1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand-held insulated enclosures for beverage containers, and more particularly to a hand-held insulated enclosure for beverage containers having pivotal closure means to selectively expose the opening of said container.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Insulated enclosures or coolers for beverage cans and devices having closures are known in the art. One common type of cooler consists merely of a cylindrical cup shaped can holder formed of polyurethane material. Another common insulating enclosure having a closure means is a plastic "travel cup" for beverages which has a lid containing an opening which is normally closed by a plug and is uncovered by pressing a plastic button disposed on the sidewall of the container. There are several patents which disclose various coolers and closures.
Goulding, U.S. Pat. No. 414,699 discloses a cover for ink bottles with a scissors type closure comprising a lever pivoted on a horizontal pivot during the dipping of an ink pen into a bottle of ink to laterally separate a pair of cover plates which are normally held closed by a spring joining them together.
Widener, U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,260 discloses a heat control device designed for warming a baby bottle. The device comprises a a pair of opposing cup shaped cylindrical members of thermally insulating material which when joined together form an air tight enclosure. The walls of the enclosure are spaced from the bottle and the space therebetween is filled with hot water to raise the temperature of the liquid in the bottle.
Vevirit et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,506 discloses an ashtray employing a pair of laterally pivoting or scissors type closure plates. An actuating arm for the plates is mounted for rocking movement on the ashtray cover and is provided with a laterally projecting lower end to underlie and protect the pivot connection of the closure plates. An intermediate portion of the actuating arm carries a C-shaped link connected to the closure plates.
Brownson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,152,286 discloses a garbage can cover which fits onto a concrete case and supports a pail. The cover is provided with a circular opening and a pair of ears which receive a lid which may be swung upwardly and rearwardly. The lid comprises a pair of closures mounted on a pair of intermeshed gears which form pivot elements to separate the closures which are normally held closed by a spring joining them together. The closures are separated by pushing together two rearwardly projecting extension portions. In order to facilitate movement of the closures, a track containing ball bearings is disposed on the cover underneath the closures.
Bretney, U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,397 discloses a lid and operating mechanism therefor which may be attached to drinking glasses and the like. The device comprises a lid support having an inverted hook at its upper end to receive the lip of a tumbler and a C-shaped clamp member at its lower end to grip the tumbler. A lid is rotatably mounted at the top of the support and the lower end of a lever having its upper end free to move is connected to the support. The lid has an arm projecting radially outward from the point of rotation which is provided with a cam slot disposed at an angle to the line of motion of the free end of the lever. The free end of the lever has a projection which fits into the slot whereby on flexing of the lever the lid may be turned to cover and uncover the tumbler.
The prior art in general, and none of these patents in particular, disclose the present insulated enclosure and scissors type closure combination.